1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a perpendicular plug connector that increases intervals between soldering sections of conductive terminals to raise the soldering rate thereof. Furthermore, a reinforcing fastening element is employed to enhance the structural strength of the fastening between the perpendicular plug connector and a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are general electrical components on electronic devices widely used for connecting to other matching connectors on the other electrical devices for signal transmission and power supply. A conventional universal serial bus (USB) Type C connector has an insulative housing, two sets of terminals and a metal shell. The sets of the terminals are mounted on the insulative housing for signal transmission and each terminal has a soldering section to be soldered on an external circuit board.
However, the terminals are arranged compact at excessively small intervals such that soldering the soldering sections of the terminals usually encounters issues of solder shorting due to excess solder and false soldering due to insufficient solder. Thus, soldering operation is difficult and yield rate of the connectors are lowered.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a perpendicular plug connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.